gravityfallsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deal
Dipper stared as a man walked out of the supposed doomsday device and into the room with Mabel, Soos and Stan, "Who... is that?" He asked while rubbing his head. "The author of the journals..." Stan began as he got up and walked over to the man with a look of disbelief on his face, almost like he couldn't believe that the machine actually worked like he wanted it to, "...My brother." The young boy paused before his eyes widened in surprise before growling lowly and glaring at his grunkle, "You knew this yet you didn't tell us?" He accused, Stan flinched slightly but looked down instead of answering. Dipper made a fist before turning his rage to sister, "Why did you trust him, Mabel?!" He asked angrily, "HE LIED TO US THIS WHOLE SUMMER AND COULD'VE KILLED US ALL!" He yelled at the girl who just stared at him with a terrified look. He was scrunched up his nose and watched her as he waited for a reply. "B-but, Dipper... You should know better than anyone that Grunkle Stan loves us and would never do anything to put us in harm's way." She answered after a moment, she sounded certain but also hurt but the way her brother was yelling at her, it was something he usually wouldn't do. That made the boy's anger waver a little before he looked over at Stan who watched them for a moment before he glanced away while muttering something about how he knew that he could've killed the kids but still risked it, which caused the young boy's anger to flare up once more, "No... he doesn't. I will never trust him or anyone ever again." He stated quietly, causing Mabel to look down in shame, before glancing at the two men once more, "Fine. We're stuck here until we figure out how to get rid of the government agents so how about you two explain your stories?" Stanford and Stanley paused before nodding and Stan began the story of the first mystery twins. --- Later that night when everyone was asleep Dipper sat on the porch that was set up on the roof and read Journal #3 for the umpteenth time, trying to avoid thinking of his Stan and Mabel's betrayal. He wiped his eyes slightly after he noticed a drop of water drip onto the page he was reading, "Stupid Stan and stupid Mabel..." He mumbled quietly as he quickly flipped the pages of the journal. He paused before looking up at the 'moon' that had just gained one line that became it's pupil, he frowned as he realized that Bill Cipher had decided to show up. The eye had gained a yellow triangular body with two skinny, black arms and legs, before he said a thing he chuckled cruelly, "Well, well~ Lookie there! Pine Tree's family have proven to be people who will betray someone they say they love!" "What do you want, Bill?" Dipper asked while gritting his teeth and trying to force himself to sound calm. "Just to make a simple deal to help you feel better." The triangle answered, his hand glowing blue for a moment when he said 'deal', he floated a little closer to the boy. Dipper quickly picked up his journal, holding it protectively, and backed away, "Why the hell would I make another deal with YOU?!" He asked in anger as he remembered what happened last time he shook hands with Bill. Bill chuckled, "Calm down, Pine Tree." He tried to assure him that he wasn't after anything too bad this time, although the boy's glare went away it was obvious that he still didn't trust the triangle but it was also obvious that he couldn't really trust anyone else. It was obvious that if Bill could show expressions that he would be smirking right about now, "You really have been growing well, kid." He mused quietly enough that Dipper couldn't hear him, "Well, just call me if you ever decide to finally be done with these backstabbers. SEE YA!" He told him before disappearing. Category:Fan-Fiction